C'est la ville
by eeriejesse
Summary: I know crappy title. Hotstreak is having problems at home and it's up to Richie to help him. Franchie OMG that's the stupidest couple name YAOI! Rated M for later chpts
1. Chapter 1

Uh..hey guys. Um.. this is my first fanfic so I'm extremely nervous. I'm sorry if it's crappy but it's my first time so be kind. The title kinda sucks too but (wait am I allowed to say sucks here?Ah who cares!) I couldn't think of a good name. So please review.

***********

Richie was on patrol by himself. Mr. Hawkins had grounded Virgil for being home past his curfew again and someone had to make sure the city was safe. Richie loved patrolling by himself. Virgil was his best friend and he loved hanging out with him but sometimes he just needed some time alone.

The city seemed quiet today. A few rebels here and there but nothing the police couldn't handle.

He was just about to head back to headquarters when he saw it. A bolt of lightening. No, not lightening. Fire. Flames of red and blue lightened the night sky. He followed the light into the old junkyard he and Static usually go to. Sitting on a rusted old car was Hot streak, his face flushed and fire bolts shooting from his hands.

"They look like shooting stars don't they" Hot streak mumbled looking at the sky having somehow heard the blond teen arrive.

Richie followed his gaze. They really did look like shooting stars. "yeah".

After a minute he walked over to the red haired teen cautiously. "What are you doing here Hotstreak. Go home, I don't feel like fighting you today".

The older teen stared at the filthy ground, a fireball in hand. His face, which hadn't been visible due to the dark, lit up revealing bruises and cuts. At a closer inspection he noticed blood running the length of his lower arm and tears on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Hotstreak didn't answer but he didn't need to.

It was more than obvious what had happened. His father. The drunk bastard who made Satan seem sweet. Even though Francis could fry him like an egg he wouldn't dare lay a hand on his father. He was the only family the boy had left. But of course his father didn't feel the same way.

"I don't want to go home idiot so leave already. Get lost!" said Francis frustrated after a few minutes of silence.

Gear was a bit startled at the change of mood but got over it. " Look Francis, first: obviously you've got some problems but don't take them out on me. Second: I'm not gonna make you go home if you don't want to but stop throwing fire you might hurt someone. And third: you're bleeding." (sounds like my teacher:^O)

"Mind your own business Pretty boy"Hotstreak said in a low voice. His anger building up.

"Sorry no can do. If you bleed out and die I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life." the red-haired teen shot him a peeved look.

"Look just leave me alone, ok! I don't need your help!"Hot streak got up and stormed out of the junkyard, his body ablaze.

###############################################################

I know it's really short but I'm not sure what should happen next so help me out. Tell me what you want to see happen PS It's Yaoi!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

Hey sorry it took so long to get this up I had a lot on my plate. Thank you guys for all the great reviews. You guys are the best. Hope you like this chapter.

****************************************

"No Hotstreak again today?" Richie asked himself as he soared through the sky on his skates. It had been a week since he last saw Francis and he was beginning to get depressed. Wait a second. Why should he be depressed!? Not seeing Hotstreak was a good thing! It meant he had one less bad guy to fight.

"Gear!"

"What?" Richie said startled by his best friends voice.

"Are you ok man you've been spacing out a lot lately." there was genuine concern in Virgil's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Probably just ate something bad." The superhero stared at him.

"I'm fine Verge. Don't worry about it."

"Ok just making sure." Static was still unsure about whether Richie was really fine or not but he decided to let the blonde tell him when he felt like it.

*****************************************

COOKIE BREAK!!!!!!!

***********************************

The door slammed shut."Francis!"yelled the drunken man. Hotstreak's body tensed at the sound of the man's voice."Yes Dad?" he said loudly to his bedroom door. Loud footsteps climbed up the stairs. Closer, closer, and closer yet.

Francis waited in anticipation. He tried to reassure himself that maybe his father wasn't drunk. Wasn't mad. That maybe he wasn't going to hurt him but the truth was obvious. The man was obviously drunk and angry. The teen would not be lucky tonight.

The bedroom door flew open and the man barged in.

"SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO BOY!!!!!"

"I did respond dad" said the red haired teen trying to hide his fear. The two stood about a foot from each other.

"DON'T BACK TALK ME BOY!!!!!!" He closed the distance grabbing his son by the front of his shirt.

"But I wasn..." Pain shot through the boy's body.

*********************************************

Why? Why? Why did he let him treat him like that? He wasn't a scared little kid anymore. Hotstreak lay on his bed, bloody towel in hand. He was Hotstreak, controller of fire, kicker of ass. He could take the old man. Knock some sense into him. But why didn't he? He was strong enough so why didn't he?

He got up and put the towel down on the desk chair. He picked up his iPod and put on 'Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit'. As he walked back to his bed he got a glympse of himself in the old broken mirror (another of his father's rage weapons). All he could think was _That's going to leave a mark_.

*****************************************

Richie flew over the city overjoyed. He and Static ha d finally caught Ivon. Static had gone home to celebrate and Richie was going to meet him there. But first he had to make a pit stop.

_Ah, finally. That bastard's behind bars_ Richie thought as he zipped up his pants. he had chosen to stop at a park near Virgil's house. as he was getting ready to take off he saw a read flash near the lake at the center of the park. What could be there at this time of night. It might be trouble. Another red flash. "Should I call Verge?". Another. No. I think I know who it is. Gear followed the light.

*********************************

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but a writers gotta do what a writers gotta do. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Francine

FINALLY MORE INSPIRATION!!!!!! Thank you all for all your comments. I changed the name of the title cuz it was spelled wrong. Thank you whoever you are who brought it to my attention.

Now let us begin with the story cuz I'm hyper as hell!

********************************

Richie's heart pounded as he made his way through the nearly deserted park. He didn't know why his heart pounded so much when he thought of the boy. Did he fear him? Did he hate him?It didn't matter. Right now he wasn't Richie. He was Gear and Gear couldn't be scared. As he got closer he saw the silhouette of a man sitting cross-legged near the water of the lake. The fire bolts jumping out of the man's hand only served to prove Richie right. He knew this man.

"Hotstreak" The shadow's head (or what he thought was his head) turned around so fast Richie could swear he was in the Exorcist.

"What do you want. I'm not botherin anyone so buzz off." The boy's voice sent shivers up and down Richie's spine. He didn't seem angry only surprised. Richie took this as a good sign and walked over to where the troubled youth was sitting.

"Nothing in particular. I was just passing by and saw your excuse for a lamp."Richie said when he was close enough to where he could see not only the silhouette but the boy himself. There was a gash on his face covered in a square cloth bandage but you could still see the blood soaking through. It was likely his father's doing. He knew he should leave. Hotstreak wasn't doing anything wrong. He hadn't done anything bad in quite a while aside from setting a few trashcans on fire here and there. He knew he should but he couldn't leave. Francis looked so sad, so alone. Like a lost puppy trying to find his way home.

Gear stared at the boy. "What!" Francis yelled annoyed at Richie's staring.

"Can I sit?" They stared at each other for a short while. The red head's expression was full of curiosity and confusion.

"I don't know. Can you?"The red head asked sarcasticly. Richie sat down next to him imitating the older teen's pose.

They sat in silence staring at the water for what seemed like hours but was probably only a matter of minutes. His knee was touching Hotstreak's and even though both boys noticed neither did a thing fix it. Neither really wanted 's heart started beating faster. His face felt hot.

"So..." Hotstreak started, obviously wanting to break the silence.

"So..." Richie repeated. Neithers' gaze left the water.

"Where's Electroboy?"

" For your information his name's Static and his whereabouts are none of your bussiness".

"'Whereabouts'? Who even says that anymore? How old are you anyways?" the older teen joked. Richie's face turned crimson. Seeing this made Francis crack up which in turn made Richie blush even more.

The older teen tried to stifle a chuckle but failed. He was laughing so hard, so beautifully that it was hard to remember that they were enemies. He had never heard the elder teen laugh so happily and freely before. He didn't want to stop his laughing but he hated being laughed at for his way of speaking. God knows it happens almost every day.

"Cut it out", Richie said,"it's not any less funny than your name Francis".

"Ok, ok, no need to star name calling", Hot streak said defensively. Obviously not content with his name.

"But Francis is your name, Francis", the blonde chirped happy to have found the redhead's weakness.

"Stop it."

"Francis. Is that short for Francesca?"

"Stop it"

"Or maybe Francine?"

"Cut it out".

"Can I call you France?"

"I said cut it out." The older teen grabbed Gear by the front of the shirt in an attempt to scare him.

"Francie?"

"Stop it or else" Hot streak pulled Richie so close to his face that they could feel each other's breath. Richie's heart sped.

"Or else what, Francisa?" Gear asked playfully.

"Grrr." Francis forced his mouth onto Richie's. It was only to keep him quiet but why did it feel so good? The younger boy stayed still, shocked but the sudden connection.

After regaining his mind Richie tried to push off the bigger boy but failed miserably. Francis was far too enthralled in the kiss to even notice the struggling Gear.

He placed his free hand behind Richie's head and licked the outline of the boy's lips. Gear shook at the sensation. Not out of fear or disgust but out of lust. Hot streak , having felt the younger boy's body shake against him, wanted more. He licked the inside of Richie's lips looking for an opening. Gear keep mouth closed and refused to open it.

The older boy, frustrated and horny, decides to create an opening himself and removes hand from Richie's head to his mouth trying to get his fingers in. Richie, confused as to what the teen is doing and even more as to how his body is responding kicks Hot streak in the gut. As the teen groans in pain he gets up and jumps back away from Francis.

"Ugh...dammit. What'd you do that for?" Hot streak groans still on the ground.

Richie does not respond he just runs off. Forgetting momentarily that he can fly and that big boys don't cry.

**********************************

So....yeah.....I suck at the romance scenes. Just that you should know. But this is't the last chpt so there might be romance scenes between this strange duo. I'm not sure if that's a good thing though. Bye.


End file.
